The IC tag adopting the RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) capable of contactless communication is being compactized and comes to be largely employed in the distribution of goods. Also, in recent years, demands for the traceability of the products, that is, demands for the capability of pursuing the history, applicability and/or whereabouts of products to be identified are increasing, and the system has been suggested, in which ID codes and/or information associated therewith are stored in IC tags affixed to various machine component parts such as, for example, gears so that they can be managed. (See, for example, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-049900.)
Since the bearing device for the wheel is an automobile underbody component part, it is frequently realized that for security purpose an identification information and/or a history information on the bearing device for the wheel is made available even after use at the time of regular servicing or an automobile accident. In the bearing device for the wheel, management of the identification information or the like is carried out by each imprint on the bearing device for the wheel, a computer control and a forms control or the like by a bearing device manufacturer and an automobile manufacturer. (See, for example, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-049900.)
In the bearing device for the wheel, if the manufacturer's serial number of a bearing device for wheel is available at the time of the regular servicing or any other required inspection, various pieces of information on that bearing device for the wheel can be ascertained. They can also be ascertained even from the manufacturer's serial number or information concerning the date of manufacture and the site of manufacture, which are imprinted on the bearing device for the wheel.
However, the information such as, for example, the manufacturer's serial number, the date of manufacture and/or the site of manufacture, which are imprinted on the bearing device for the wheel, cannot be examined unless the device is dismantled from a knuckle or the like. Because of this, disassembling and reassembling requires complicated labors. With the imprints, it often occurs that they cannot be discriminated once the surroundings are corroded and/or deteriorated as a result of the use thereof for a long time.
Also, with the recording of information by way of imprinting, the amount of information that can be recorded is limited and it is therefore difficult to perform a sufficient control. Because of this, it is necessary to refer to a computer for administrative use and/or a record book, resulting in a time-consuming labor. To record and control the details, including each individual information on the manufacture of a vast number of bearing device for the wheels is impossible to achieve in view of the retrieval time.